


Грустный вальс

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [9]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это был не один из тех снов, в которых раскрывалось будущее. Впрочем, те, где прошлое накладывалось на настоящее, Анжеле нравились гораздо больше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грустный вальс

**Author's Note:**

> упоминания смерти персонажа

Анжела провалилась в сон медленно: сначала ей показалось, что спальня наполнилась мягким светом, а потом, секунду спустя, она увидела, что находится в малой гостиной, одетая вовсе не в сорочку, а в домашнее платье, и поняла, что спит. 

Некоторые сны похожи на калейдоскоп, в котором образы и события проносятся, точно вихрь, но Анжеле часто везло на сны совершенно иного характера — те, в которых она была собой, и если не могла управлять всем происходящим, то, по крайней мере, наблюдала за всем собственными глазами. Как сейчас. 

Она услышала бой часов и обернулась — чтобы увидеть стоящего позади нее Артура. 

— Добрый вечер, — сказал он с легкой улыбкой. 

Это был не один из тех снов, в которых раскрывалось будущее. Впрочем, те, где прошлое накладывалось на настоящее, Анжеле нравились гораздо больше. 

Она с коротким кивком подошла ближе. Она прожила с Артуром столько лет, что даже после смерти он продолжал существовать внутри ее головы, — идеальный отпечаток личности, точная копия. Когда-то Анжела даже боялась, что он сможет вырваться из-под контроля и захватить ее тело, но потом поняла: если бы Артур мог — он бы уже это сделал.

Но он был заперт здесь, в ее самых глубоких снах. 

— Добрый вечер, — ответила она.

Несколько секунд Артур молча смотрел на нее. Его взгляд сейчас был спокойным, даже мягким. Когда Артур вот так смотрел на нее — Анжела вспоминала, почему когда-то полюбила его и почему оставалась с ним рядом столько лет, несмотря на все спорные решения, ошибки, грехи, несмотря на склонность к жестокости и неумение прислушиваться к советам. Он любил ее — по-своему.

Впрочем, Анжела никогда не жалела о том, что убила Артура. В какой-то момент его недостатки стали перевешивать, он стал опасен для всего мира — и для самой Анжелы, так что его смерть стала избавлением. 

— Хочешь потанцевать? — спросил Артур. 

Он был мерзавцем, пожалуй, даже чудовищем, — но танцевал чертовски хорошо, и Анжела не видела смысла отказывать ему — и себе — в этом небольшом развлечении.

— Конечно, — кивнула Анжела, и Артур подошел к проигрывателю, чтобы положить на него пластинку и опустить сверху иглу. 

Они часто танцевали в снах, пожалуй, даже чаще, чем наяву — Артур был здесь, чтобы избавить ее от одиночества, по крайней мере, самой Анжеле хотелось в это верить. В противном случае пришлось бы признать: Артур-копия все же обладает собственной волей, способен вырваться на волю, возможно, даже причинить кому-то вред.

Но сейчас, кружась в медленном вальсе, чувствуя тепло Артура совсем рядом, Анжела позволила себе отбросить мысли обо всех возможных бедах и катастрофах. 

Артур всегда сам выбирал музыку — иногда джаз, но обычно классику, он был консервативен в мелочах при жизни и сохранил эту особенность после смерти. «Грустный вальс» Сибелиуса всегда нравился им обоим, они танцевали под него в каждую годовщину свадьбы, и неудивительно, что Артур выбрал именно его для этого небольшого свидания. 

Анжела прижалась к Артуру, чувствуя его тепло: он казался таким настоящим, что она могла бы забыть, что все это происходит только во сне, — и это было приятное ощущение. До тех пор, пока Артур находился под ее контролем, она вольна была отодвигать подальше все мысли, казавшиеся ей неуместными, разрушавшими тихую идиллию их единства. 

Когда танец наскучил обоим, Артур поцеловал Анжелу в уголок рта и, подойдя к столу, отодвинул стул: 

— Присядешь? — спросил Артур с улыбкой, и Анжела снова кивнула в ответ, зная, чем продолжится их небольшое свидание. 

Встречаясь в ее снах, они не только танцевали. 

Артур медленно опустился перед ней на колени, и Анжела откинулась на спинку стула, раздвигая ноги. 

— Я рад, что у тебя нет возражений, — усмехнулся он, придвигаясь ближе. 

— Я никогда не стала бы возражать против твоей компании, — ответила она со всей честностью. 

Артур осторожно спустил ее белье вниз, до колен, и завел между ног пальцы. 

Во сне все было намного проще, чем наяву: Анжела чувствовала, как между ног у нее проступает густая влага, — она возбуждалась легко, как в молодости, каждое прикосновение отзывалось в ее теле приятным жаром, постепенно наполнявшим Анжелу от шеи до стоп. 

Артур водил языком по часовой стрелке, то быстрее, то медленнее, иногда останавливался на несколько секунд, расслабляя язык и задерживая его у клитора справа, чуть отодвигая покрывающую его крайнюю плоть, а затем снова продолжал все те же движения. 

Другой женщине это могло бы показаться скучным; Артур никогда не был особенно умелым в таких вещах, но все же с возрастом к нему пришел опыт, к тому же Анжела уже привыкла к тому, как Артур вылизывал ее — немного слишком поспешно, но прикасаясь языком ко всем правильным местам. По крайней мере, Артур, живший в ее голове, знал ее тело идеально и каждый раз доводил ее до оргазма, не заставляя ждать слишком долго, не торопя. 

«Грустный вальс» продолжал играть, пластинка на проигрывателе крутилась, Анжела чувствовала, как ноты вальса отдаются эхом в ее теле, — и Артур точно повторял ее в своих движениях. 

Анжела раздвинула ноги чуть шире. Вскинув голову, Артур завел руку между ее ног, протолкнул пальцы вглубь, упираясь большим в клитор, двигая указательным и средним. Он продолжал это до тех пор, пока Анжела не почувствовала, как приятный жар внутри превращается в разряды молний, сотрясающие все тело, — и тогда она откинулась на спинку стула с удовлетворенным вздохом, показывая, что Артур может закончить. 

Облизав пальцы, он опустил голову на ее бедро и замер. 

Анжела пристроила ладонь на его затылке, и, медленно перебирая волосы, думала обо всех упущенных возможностях, обо всех катастрофах, которых удалось избежать, о том, что стоило любых потерь. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала Анжела. Она не шутила. Не так уж много изменилось с тех пор, как он увез ее из Песков Койотов — Анжела влюбилась в него с первого взгляда, и в какой-то степени это чувство оставалось с ней до сих пор, оно жило в ее сердце, когда Артур держал ее под контролем, и с его окончательной смертью снова вышло наружу, распустилось, как цветок. 

Иногда Дэниэл показывал такой фокус: брал засушенный бутон, и тот мгновенно расправлял лепестки, наполняясь жизнью. 

Артур медленно встал с колен, одернул юбку Анжелы и склонился ближе, точно для поцелуя.

— Ты убила меня, не думай, что я об этом забыл, — прошептал Артур на ухо Анжеле, но она сделала вид, что не слышит этих слов. 

«Грустный вальс» закончился, мелодию сменило шипение белого шума. 

Сейчас было определенно не самое подходящее для споров время: она чувствовала, что утро уже приближается, а значит, скоро этот сон закончится. И тогда Артур уйдет, растворится — как призрак, как мираж. 

Возможно, Анжела встретится с ним снова завтра, или через неделю, — или больше никогда, Артур сам решает, когда к ней прийти.


End file.
